


What is the truth?

by reapersweep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confusion, Darkness, Depression, Dreams, Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersweep/pseuds/reapersweep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing one thing and feeling another, and having those two flipped and feeling the conflicting forces all at once is exhausting. Which is real? What is truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is the truth?

The girl stood in a desert and as far as she could tell, she was alone. There were mountains in the distance and the Girl realized what this place was. It was the weird desert from Nightvale with the nonexistent mountains. 

_"That's what you get when you listening to Nightvale, it imprints on your mind."_ A voice said beside the girl. The Voice was a shadow, barely holding the shape of person. It wasn't one of the Voices the Girl had become friends with or even the Dark Whispers that plagued her mind. It had come from the Dark Place but it wasn't hostile like it's cousins.

The Girl nodded in acknowledgment but didn't say anything. She sensed Them and was dreading the encounter.  Lately the Girl was having nightmares and jumping between bitter depression to apathy during the day. It was very draining and with the bad dreams, sleep wasn't an escape anymore. The only rest was the apathy but that apathy was hollow. The Girl felt like a parasite invading a hosts body.

**_"Maybe you are."_** Said a voice with a lot more venom in it.

The Girl bit her lip and said nothing. New shadows appeared, better formed then the first. More human appearance but no way to tell if they were female or male. They were most likely neither unless they choose to be one. 

 

_**"With all these voices and broken pieces, you could be the intruder. What if you are just one of the voices and have taken control?"** _

That wasn't very fair. The Girl had this thought many times but after talking to her friends bother here and the real world she was sure she was the center. A new figure appeared, not a shadow but more a ghostly image. She look just like the Girl expect her hair was lighter and in pony tails and she was smiling. The Other Girl didn't have a lot of power her, not with so many Dark Creatures and the Demonness herself, so she wasn't able to talk but her message was still clear. 

_You are not a parasite._

The Other Girl touched the Girls shoulder and memories flooded the mind of their friends. The love and encouragement from her dear friends made the Girl feel a bit more real. And that's when the sweet feelings and happy memories came to an abrupt stop.

The Other Girl screamed silently and vanished as the Dark Shadows surrounded the Girl and place their cold hands on her. Inside the Girl the voice said softly and sweetly, 

_**"Oh, but what is real and what isn't? What is dream and reality? Are they really so different?"** _

The Girl screamed as shadows were torn from her body. Blood and darkness mixed until the image wasn't a shadow but a Women. Pale skin, purple eyes, black hair and lips and wearing a dress that shifted from purple to black to red. A dress made from shadows blood and despair and the Women wore it with pride. She was smiling and asked,

_**"Which is real and which is not? Are dreams merely only illusions? And how can tell if your 'real' friends are truly there."** _

_" **How do you know that's how they really feel?"**_

_"How can you be sure that their love is not another part of your imagination?"_

**_"Even in the flesh can you be sure that they are there and that their love is there?"_ **

"Of course!" the Girl screamed  but doubt began to seep into her mind and heart. Her friends loved her, they stayed with her all this time so of course they cared and of course they were real.

**_"But what about the 'dreams'? Where they finally get tired of you. Those friends have left you. They hate you."_ **

The Girl tried to run but the Shadows encircled here, so no matter where she went they followed and smothered her. "It isn't true! Those are just bad dreams! Just Nightmares! My true friend still care, they still listen." The girl paused as another thought invaded her, one painful and sweet. "They care enough to hear what I say even when I can't speak! Not even my family has done that yet!" 

_**"Doubled edged sword, sweetness."** _

_**"So, your family doesn't care."** _

_"They despise you. You can feel it. You lived with them long enough to know that they hate how you are always at home and just playing on the computer."_

**_"Your friends aren't here so you can't feel their bitterness. Everyone is busy-"_ **

_"Everyone has their own problems but yet you just complain about yours-"_

 

_**"Didn't you want to be the Support and the one who constantly needs to be supported?"** _

 

The Girl feel to her knees, tears now flowing and she tried to get a grip on her mind. This was HER mind....or was it? Who's mind was this? "I don't just play...I work. I clean! I study!" 

Voices flooded her mind, some hostile but mostly neutral and they showed her the path of the Future. Simply learning online and doing a few chores around the house wasn't going to get her very far. It was leading to something else, something worse. An adult shut in who has to depend on her parents, a homeless girl, a girl in the hospital because she can't tell the difference from reality-

Black goo was covering the Girl's eyes. If she wiped it away maybe the paths would be clear, maybe she would see the path that can lead her to something better.

**_"Or it will show you the End. Show you all the despair and suffering that awaits you and your friends!"_ **

 

The Girl tore the goo off her eyes. A thin layer still lingered and the paths have not changed. The scenery has changed though. It was dim and the world was like ash. All around the Girl were sleeping people, her family and friends among them. Were they really here? No, this was just in her mind, this was just a...a...metaphor or something. 

_**"Dreams, Reality, all in your head. What is real? What do they really feel? Beneath the love and compassion you know what lies beneath."** _

The Women was behind the Girl, gripping her shoulders tightly, until she used one hand to dig into the Girl's chest. The Girl gasped in pain and the Women slowly took out a beating, black heart, dripping with hate, despair and regret. 

_**"And Envy and Fear and Greed. This is your heart....and the heart of many. We can lie to ourselves and say we are better, say we are nicer and loving, but this,"**  _The women gave the heart a painful squeeze,  _ **"will always be the at out center."**_

The Girl was weeping, feeling nothing and everything at the same time. "No..." she whispered. "Maybe for me but not them. They're better. They do care. It isn't just my imagination."

**_"If that's the case then do you deserve that love?"_ **

 

The Girl shrieked and curled into a ball, the Dark Voices repeating the conversation over and over again until the Girl wasn't sure anymore. Her friends tell her things but are those real? Are her friends real? What about the dreams? Does she really deserve what she is given? Logic and emotions collided. The Girl wasn't sure. It was like seeing double and the Girl wasn't sure which one was the truth. If there even was a truth. 

 

 


End file.
